1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates in general to reuse collection; and, in particular, to an apparatus for collecting and disposing of city refuse.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventionally, homes' and small businesses' refuse is collected by a crew or crews collecting refuse over one or more route segments and depositing the refuse in a truck where the refuse is compressed. Once the truck is filled, the crew progresses to a landfill, often outside the city, where the refuse is dumped. Earth moving equipment at the landfill spread and pack the refuse, and cover with earth.
There are several disadvantages with this procedure. One is the time and transportation expenses for each of the truck and crew to transport the load to the landfill. Usually, multiple round trips per day are required for each crew, and even at fairly close distances to the landfill, a minimum of 2 hours per day for the crew of three is required for the trips.
Another disadvantage is that at the landfill, because of the loose refuse dumped by the trucks, compaction of the fill is not sufficiently dense to properly support roads and buildings that may later be built upon the fill. Also, paper and light objects are scattered during high winds.
The density of the landfill may be increased by using highly compressed bales of refuse in the landfills, and a few cities have begun utilizing permanently positioned balers at the landfill. However, this does not solve the inefficiencies of transporting the loose refuse to the landfill.